Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Place all new requests at the bottom of the page, and use a heading with the name of the Article. Link to the article in your request. An article listed here will either be Resolved (page deleted) or Denied (won't be deleted) by any of the Administrators. Helios (denied) There is no proof of its existence except for a description on Bakugan.com on Viper Helios. I think it needs to be deleted, as when I added it to Viper Helios and others Helios versions, it was removed from their variations list. 22:39, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I disagree. It is easier for random people to notice then just having a small mention on the Viper helios page. There is a pic there, so this is a legit page. Preyas Diablo I did not nominate this one, but I edited it. I editted it because it said this message: I think preyas diablo sucks I think we should clean the artical, I think we need to keep Preyas Angelo/Diablo as a page but make two more for just Angelo and just Diablo. Skress phoniex (denied) i was trying to basicly tell that skyress phoniex is just a big fat lie from a big fat liar.And admins just go delete delete delete.thats why i despise them.PLEASE STOP ADMINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! im gonna show you the EVIL lumino drago! (talk) 14:32, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :That has no relevance to the Wiki. --DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 02:24, December 23, 2010 (UTC) List of Special Attack Bakugan List of Special Attack Bakugan the page is useless because it is not being used and we already have a page for this. It is just a big piece of blank pages Dragofan010 (talk) 02:05, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Colossus Dragonoid (denied) This page (Colossus Dragonoid) is just a remake of this page (Dragonoid Colossus) with no information but the name and 3 pictures Sorry, but it is a page about the hub. Info or not, it is still a page on a Bakugan. It is staying. Darkus''Ma''ster 21:05, September 27, 2010 (UTC) it keeps hapining to me (denied) why is it that evry thing i create like baroudias`s father gets deleted.jbling oct 17 12:51PM10 Its is because the page is fanon if you would to add it to the Fanon Wiki that would be great but here, this is a place for real information. Thank you for your time and question My Bakugan possy with knock over your motorcycles whenever they feel like it (talk) 02:08, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Bakugan Chocolate Surprise Eggs (resolved) I thought this community would like to know about this? It's really rare. :( Yes, we sell them, but we brought them in because I love the game... not making alot of profit on this. If there is a better place for this - please let me know. Sorry I'm not that familiar with wikis. look, it's spam. i think jetcore 2.0 should stay at leest until wave 7 if there is no info about it by then by all meens delete it. Drago vincent (talk) 01:30, November 29, 2010 (UTC) JetKor 2.0 I say go ahead and delete JetKor 2.0 I mean Dan has Cross Buster Jakalier AND Raytheus I dont think JetKor 2.0 is gonna appear... and if it does we will make the page with VALID information so yes I believe we should delete the page.﻿ BrightLight (resolved) please dont delete the BrightLight page it was the first page i created. Kyleronco (talk) 22:01, December 11, 2010 (UTC) (P.S. please dont delete it please) :That's not a good reason. You need to try to explain how they're notable to you, we're not keeping it just because it was your first page.Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 22:05, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, but i think he's right, why we have an article of LordDarkus and not of BrightLight? SKA POWER!!!! (talk) 21:17, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Well then, we'll just delete the LordDarkus page. Problem solved. --DQ13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''My eyes aren't just]]'' decorations, you know'' 23:45, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Delete Doofus Dragonoid (resolved) Delete Doofus Dragonoid. Someone who hates and insults Bakugan wrote that. Nintendocan (talk) 02:04, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes delete that page it is unneeded and unnessicary to the Wiki. Dont press my button Airzel -_- (talk) 02:10, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :Deleted. --DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 02:24, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Alto Brontes's Disease He even admitted that it was fan-made. You Can't Mess With the King of the Dark! 12:44, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Mystic Elico pic Why this Mystic Elico pic is a candidate for deletion? I don't see anything bad SKA POWER!!!! (talk) 21:18, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Mutant Helios Mutant Helios HMHaosWolf 15:16, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :Why is that a Candidate for Deletion? --All Hail'''' the Queen'' 15:18, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Wind Blast (Resolved) I couldn't find any pictures of wind blast so that is why i think it should be deleted. I also made sure I didn't have any spelling mistakes. Kyleronco (talk) 13:25, February 22, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿:Nor could I. Page deleted. --All Hail the Queen 01:45, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Helios helios does not exist 17:54, February 23, 2011 (UTC)HMHaosWolf :Apparently, when I looked at Viper Helios' page, Helios is its Japanese name. --DQ | Can You'''' Handle This?'' 20:19, March 11, 2011 (UTC) List of Banned Cards I don't think it exists. Along with the so called "Wind Blast". My gut just has that feeling. . . . 21:09, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Bakugan Dimensions Damage Measurements It's a good article with accurate information. They are just like the strength, will and agility articles. Basic mecalleneous articles that are useful for all users. Why is this up for deletion!?